thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ViniciusDeAssis1999/The 1st Hunger Games -- Part 1
I want to create a complete games (reapings, train rides, chariot rides, trainings and the Games) and I don't want make a blog in HG wikia, cuz I have a lot of failed Games there. So... If this be a fail, it will be a fail in the RP wikia. Rules *You can enter many tributes as you want, but I will change it if a new tribute made by a new user is better than yours. *Now it is just the Games, but it will have like just one kill per day, so it will take a long while. *Don't cuss! *Enjoy! *Just send advices if you want. Tributes I will go on pages! The Games Day 1 - Cornucopia Bloodbath The twenty-four tributes rise in their platforms on a summer outfit. Some of them are with the closed eyes, trying to block the sun. A beautiful and light green grass field with some pink and red flowers surrounds the big and golden horn called Cornucopia. From the tributes plates, they can see just some high trees and the huge mountains behind it. The dense forest has many lakes with poisonous plants and some mutts, but a clean water. The safest area in the forest is the mudpit. Then, the camera shows the huge mountains surrounding the dense forest. It has no plants and just few mutts. "Ladies and gentleman, let the 1st Hunger Games begin!" A voice booms across the arena and the tributes look each other. While the countdown decreases, the camera shows some small explosives hidden on the pink flowers on the meadow next to the Cornucopia. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GONG! All the tributes dack off their platforms, but Miranda (2) and Earl (2) arrive at the golden horn first. The girl puts her hand on a spear while the boys collect some important items. Miranda (2) let Bruce (4) and Imogene (4) enter in the Cornucopia quickly. Candela (1) just run to a pink flower and looks to all the sides. She selects a flower next to an alliance with some weak tributes and she throws one rock at it. A strong explosion happens there and all the tributes turn their faces at the scene. Rust's (8) legs fly away the explosion while two tributes drop to the ground, not dead at all. Demetria (9) is almost dying and Dymento (1) finishes the job quickly, shoving the axe at her chest while the other tribute starts to crawl away out of the Cornucopia grass field. Luna (6) grabs one backpack next to the entrance of the horn and someone stabs her on the shoulder. A glimpse of Isa (10)'s hair is seen while she desappears with one backpack inside the forest. She grins and Teff (9) picks one backpack up next to the forest and a large person approaches him by behind. "Alliance?" Katriona (8) murmurs while she and Teff (9) ran away with axes and swords. Thias (3) and Adriana (3) meet each other next to a dark red crate. The girl has a knife on one of the hands, while Thias (3) has nothing. They boht run away together towards the dense forest. Fabeae (11), Pyro (12) and Libra (12) managed to escape with some rope, wire and just one knife for Pyro (12). They three ran away through the dark green woods. Vance (6) sprints directly to the dense forest, but Imogene (4) sees him fleeing. She starts to chase after him, with a bow and a quiver with twelves arrows in it. Halo (10) and Cherry (7) grab some weapons and medicine and they both flee, and they see Steven (7) on the forest, running to a lake. Cherry (7) tries to ignore him because he is from her district, but Halo (10) throws a spear on his abdomen. While he crumples to the ground, Cherry (7) collects his old supplies. The Fallen: 24th: Rust Edge - District 8 23rd: Demetria Rye - District 9 22nd: Luna Moon - District 6 21st: Steven Huddleston - District 7 Day 1 - Aftermath The Career tributes actually on the Cornucopia are Dymento (1), Candela (1), Earl (2), Miranda (2) and Bruce (4). They have all the supplies for more seven days and they lost no one during the bloodbath. Well, Imogene (4) ran after Vance (6) on the dense forest, but she is not died. Earl (2), Miranda (2) and Candela (1) are making the protection of the campsite, while Dymento (1) and Bruce (4) organize the supplies on some dark crates and backpacks. Thias (3) and Adriana (3) are camping next to some small trees spread around the dense forest. Adriana (3) has a sharp and encurved knife to protection, and Thias (3) has nothing. They are almost starving. Vance (6) is laying on a tree top while Imogene (4) is guarding that three with a bow and some arrows at one backpack. She wants to return to the career's alliance. Devereaux (5) was the one in an alliance with Rust (8) and Demetria (9). He has exactly no supplies and a big wound on his leg, so he can't walk. Camilla (5) is by herself next to a lake, she does not know, but some wild dogs are looking at her constantly. She has supplies enough for more two days. Cherry (7) and Halo (10) are chatting and joking with each other, but Cherry (7) wants to kill Halo (10), because he killed Steven (7). They are near the mudpit. Katriona (8) and her ally Teff (9) are relaxing on the mudpit. She is protecting the campsite, even though, no one is attacking them. Isa (10) is alone and next to the Cornucopia, where the career tributes are laying. She is thinking on steal some food and water from the Careers. Fabeae (11), Pyro (12) and Libra (12) has just some rope, wire and just one knife for Pyro (12) and they are camping next to the campsite of Isa (10). Day 2 Camilla Averson - D5 I wake up and I clean my hands on the water of the lake. It is clear and cold, perfect for one more day. I guard all the supplies inside my blue backpack. Being on the forest is great for me by now, but I don't know if I will continue here for the rest of these Hunger Games. Then, I hear some quick footsteps behind me and I pull out my sword out the backpack. A wild dog is attacking me. I gaze the wild animal's eyes and it begins to groan to me. Immediately, I stab it on the back with my sword. Then, I race towards another lake. Cherry Fantius - D7 Halo (10) sits on my side while I clean my knife up. I like Halo (10) a bit, but he killed Steven (7). Now, I will revenge his death somehow. And it will happen now. Suddenly, we hear a scream. We start to run following the river and we see the district 9 boy and the district 8 girl and a wild monkey with a bloody body on the mudpit. The huge district 8 girl charges after us and I attack Halo (10)'s arms, making him stumble to the ground. I take my axe off my jacket and I extend it in his direction. Then, I feel a sharp object entering in my back while Halo (10) punches me to the ground, and I collapse. BOOM! Pyro Vuldren - D12 We heard a scream and a cannon coming of the mudpit. My alliance with Libra (12) and Fabeae (11) is pretty good and I trust on them somehow. Fabeae (11) sets a fire on some dried leaves and some twigs and we three sit around it. I ask if it is dangerous and he says that all the tributes are on the forest. Libra (12) nods, in agreement while she points out to the mountains behind us. I ask what she means and she says that we will head to there, the safest area. I just shrug. Thias Feyuz - D3 Adriana (3) and I are in an alliance since yesterday. She is thinking in a strategie to destroy the career tributes and their campsite, but I get scared with that idea. I am just a thirteen years old boy who is weak, but I help her thinking on the plan. It may take a while, so I just help her. She grabs some twigs of many small trees while I collect non-poisonous berries that I saw during the training with the instructor. I cough up blood and I realize that I am really starving. Devereaux Wyne - D5 I am by myself inside this whole arena. For my happiness, no one realized my movements after the explosion. The other tributes are basically, ignoring me while the Games continue. I sit underneath a high tree while I start to eat some berries. I don't care if they are poisonous or not, anyway, I am almost died and my legs are hurting as hell. I just keep underneath the tree while I snuggle up around a bush. Candela Caldus - D1 My alliance, well, the other careers tributes and I are chatting and laughing on the Cornucopia. Bruce (4) is on the top of the golden and big horn while the district 2 tributes are on the middle of the campsite. I see a figure running through the tributes, but I don't have sure if it is another tribute or not. I walk to a crate and I lay my head on it. Dymento (1) come and wraps his cold hands around my waste. I take him off while I see the Capitol anthem playing and the died tributes. Vance Riger - D6 I wake up some minutes after the end of the Capitol anthem and I saw Cherry (7)'s face on the sky. All district 7 tributes and there are just nineteen tributes on this horrible arena. Behind my high tree, I see the girl from 4 sleeping with a bow and some arrows at the hand. I have to think in a way to kill her before the end of the another day, then, I see some poisonous berries at my tree. I palm three of them and I prepare myself to the plan. My hands blast while I release the berries. 'The Fallen' 20th: Cherry Fantius - District 7 Day 3 Imogene Odana - D4 I wake up early and I see the sky immediately. The sun is blocking my poor vision and I can't see what is happenning on my front. I look at the tree that I am laying in and I see Vance (6) smiling. Why is he so happy? I will kill him! Alright, I am tired. One day laying here and I want to return to the Careers' campsite. Then, I search through the blue backpack that I got. I has no food and water, so I have to return to the career alliance. I look at behind me and I see some blue berries on the grass of the forest. I palm the berries and I am about to put it on the hands, and someone yells. "Don't eat it, it is poisonous and highly dangerous!" A voice booms at the forest while I see the figure of Vance (6) sprinting away the forest. I release one arrow, but it flies on his right side. Who saved my life? Isa Guard - D10 Imogene (4) looks around to see who saved her life and I grin. I gaze at her back, but I will not attack her now. I will guard her death to do it later. That reminds me, I need to make a plan to kill some tributes. But I can't remember what I would do to eliminate some tributes on the competition. I keep thinking for a while, but suddenly, I hear the wild animals stopping to make sounds and some footsteps running in my direction. Going as fast as I can do right now, I shove all my supplies on the backpack and I sprint, going to the left side. I walk stomping with heavy footsteps on the wet ground of the arena. My foot drowns on one shallow puddle on the center of the ground. I sit on this place while I hear some people approaching me. "So, what are you doing girl?" A boy says, almost crawling up on my direction. I smile, "Do you want a quick alliance?" he says, openning a wide smile. He shakes the hand with me. Picha Oracle - D11 For three hard days, the other tributes forgot about my presence on the arena. I never was mentioned by the tributes that I stalked. I saw the alliance with my district partner and the district 12 tributes thinking in a plan to destroy the careers tomorrow. I do not know if I will be able to help them, because I am changing my localization every single day. Caught me will be a hard task to do during these Games. I eat an apple while I start to lay my head on the tree. Then, I hear a loud noise coming from some meters away and I jump off the tree. The backpack drops at my side and water pours out the backpack. I sit on the ground and I start to collect it while something knocks me to the wet ground. A dark wolf mutt flies on my back while an alliance with three tributes arrive at my campsite. I kick the wolf and I start to climb the tree with speed. BOOM! 'The cannon scares me out and I crumple to the ground. My left eye is hurting, and I can't see it. Libra Gliese - D12 "Fabeae!" Pyro (12) screams while a wolf mutt stops biting Fabeae (11)'s heart. I throw a knife at the wild animal and it crumples to the ground immediately. Pyro (12) collects some things on the ground and he points out to the district 11 girl laying on the ground with her left eye closed. She crawls in our direction and Pyro (12) extends a throwing knife at her direction. "Do not," I whisper while he releases the knife. The district 11 girl grabs the backpack and prepares it, sliding on her right arm. Pyro (12) helps her putting the supplies that he got on her backpack while I think in something to do with her. She did not want to hurt Fabeae (11), he was her district partner. So, I think in something to do with her. "What should we do?" Pyro (12) asks me and I remember about the plan to destroy the careers. "Our plan needs three tributes, right?" I ask while Picha (11) finally accepts and joins our alliance. Miranda Klemens - D2 These Hunger Games are really boring. By now, I killed no tributes and just one cannon sounded today. I passed all the day thinking in some easy targets to eliminate. My nose is feeling tributes around us, spying our movements. Earl (2) is arrogant, but he is bloodthirsty and it is awesome for our alliance. Imogene (4) did not return and I have almost sure that the district 6 boy will kill her before she make it. I keep cleaning up one of my spears while all the other careers are doing something. Bruce (4) and Dymento (1) were talking all the day and they have some plans to burn the forest, but I did not like that. I like to see tributes dying on my front with my weapon cutting its body. Candela (1) and Earl (2) were hunting, but they came back just with one died rabbit. They two are stupid. Adriana Lony - D3 Thias (3) collects some berries and some water on the lake and we start our trip towards the Cornucopia's grassfield. We two had an awesome idea to blow the career alliance off. Thias (3) is still scared about my plan and I realize that we are just on the third day. Thias (3) celebrates that I will make the plan in another day, but I say to him that we need to stay next to the Cornucopia. We both pick up some supplies of died tributes that we find on the ground and we see no other tribute. When we are next to the Cornucopia, we hear Camilla (5) murmuring some things on a tree next to the career campsite. Thias (3) makes the camp away from her, but somewhat next to the Cornucopia. We will enter in it tomorrow. 'The Fallen 19th: Fabeae Vicia - District 11 Day 4 Thias Feyuz - D3 Category:Blog posts